obsecion
by migue . A
Summary: nose léanlo si quieren es de 11 11 en mi cuadra nada cuadra la pareja principal es Esteban y kike después tal vez juanjo y valentin
1. Chapter 1

POV: AUTOR

Kike se encontraba en el sótano tratando de descubrir el gran secreto del edificio…

K: que es lo que sigo haciendo aquí, ya hace casi una semana que llevo buscando el secreto del edificio y no sé cómo descubrirlo, será mejor que rinda o por lo menos descansar un poco

Como Kike lo dijo el llevaba casi una semana tratando de descubrir el gran secreto del edificio, ya casi no dormía, comía en el sótano mientras buscaba, incluso había terminado con Sandra, pero para ser honesto el ya buscaba una excusa para terminar con ella.

Kike subió hasta al lobee, para su sorpresa ahí se encontraba Estaban, como ya todos saben Esteban no era del agrado de Kike pero últimamente Kike lo ha estado evitando por una razón que ni siquiera él sabe o comprende bueno por ahora…

Kike estaba a punto de subir a su departamento para recostarse un poco y poder pensar AUN mas en el edificio, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera subir un escalón Esteban le tomo de un brazo y le dio la vuelta.

K: que quieres Estaban, estoy demasiado cansado como para pelear contigo.

E: si lo sé solo dame un minuto para hablar contigo.

K: ok pero solo tienes un minuto.

Antes de que Esteban pudiera responder el estomago de Kike sonó.

E: creo que tienes un poco de hambre, que tal si vamos a la cafetería, te invito algo de comer y te cuento lo que tenía que hablar contigo.

K: eso me parece bien, gracias Estaban.

A Kike le sorprendió la forma en que Estaban le estaba hablando. Se dirigieron hacia la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa vacía.

E: lo que quería hablar contigo era que yo quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que te he hecho, hice cosas horribles y espero me puedas perdonar.

K: tienes razón en muchas cosas Estaban, pero aun no sé si confiar en ti, porque ya han sido muchas las veces en las que has dicho lo mismo pero esta vez no volveré a caer en lo mismo.

Kike se levanto y salió de ahí con lagrimasen los ojos, Esteban no podía estar más sorprendido, nunca pensó que podía haber dañado tanto a Kike, Esteban se levanto dejando dinero en la mesa y se fue corriendo tratando de encontrar a Kike.

POV: KIKE

No puedo creer que Estaban vuelva a hacer esto, pero eso no es lo que más odio lo que más odio es que yo haya salido corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, ni siquiera sé porque estoy llorando aquí en mi habitación, por suerte mi papa y mi hermana no están en la casa, lo que menos quiero ahora es que alguien me pregunte por que estoy así cuando ni yo mismo lo sé.

_Toc toc_

Genial ahora tengo que ir a abrir la puerta y simular que no me pasa nada, lo que me faltaba.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta para saber quién era, cuando l abrí pude ver a Juanjo, lo invite a pasar y de inmediato me dijo…

J: Kike que es lo que te pasa, estabas llorando?

K: e… no claro que no, porque estaría llorando.

J: no lo sé tal vez por lo que te dijo Esteban.

K: como sabes lo que me dijo Esteban?

J: no lo sabía…

K: odio cuando haces eso.

J: bueno entonces dime que es lo que te dijo Esteban.

K: no.

J: Kike tienes que decírmelo.

K: no quiero.

J: Kike.

K: ok, el me dijo que se arrepentía de todo y el quería que lo perdonara, pero sinceramente yo ya no confió en el.

J: eso es todo?.

K: si

J: entonces por qué lloras.

K: no lo sé, últimamente trato de evitar más a Esteban pero aun no sé por qué, solo que siento algo raro en el fondo del estomago cuando lo veo pero no es simplemente odio.

J: ya sé que es lo que tienes Kike.

K: así? Y que es exactamente.

J: tu estas enamo…

K: a no eso no jamás, yo jamás estaría enamorado de Esteban, eso sería…

J: totalmente cierto?

K: no, si, no sé.

Kike estaba frustrado tanto que ni siquiera pensaba en nada relacionado con el edificio, tal vez Esteban era la persona que aria que Kike dejara de obsesionarse con los secretos del edificio.

J: solo acéptalo Kike, estas enamorado de Esteban.

K: claro que no!

J: claro que si Kike solo aceptalo y dejaras


	2. Chapter 2

POV: AUTOR

J: vamos Kike acéptalo, mientras más pronto lo aceptes se te hará as fácil

K: ok, ok ya quieres escuchar decir que me gusta esteban, ok, me gusta ESTEBAN!

?: Que?!

K: Sandra!, cuando entraste?

S: es que está abierta la puerta y yo decidí entrar, no pensé que me enteraría de que tú y… Esteban… pero quiero que sepas que entiendo y que cuentas con mi apoyo Kike

K: …

POV: Esteban.

Cuando seguí a Kike pude ver que entro su departamento, cuando estaba a punto de tocar su puerta llego Juanjo así que decidí alegarme un poco, y esperar a que saliera, pero al poco tiempo llego Sandra, no podía mas así que decidí entrar a ver que que es lo que pasaba, al entrar escuche un grito que me pareció era de Kike, aunque pude escuchar bien que es lo que pronunciaba, así que subí lo más rápido que me dirigí a su habitación y pude escuchar algo que ni yo mismo esperaba.

K: … pero es que no se en que me puedas ayudar si con mucho esfuerzo pude admitir que me gusta Esteban

Me quedé atónito no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Kike confeso que yo le gustaba, ahora mismo no sabía si quedarme y entrar para decirle a Kike que escuche todo o simplemente ir a mi departamento, encerrarme en mi habitación y esperar a poder comprender todo lo que había sucedido, pero antes de que siquiera decidir, la puerta se abrió y pude ver a Sandra frente a frente, a un lado de ella observe a Juanjo y sentado en la cama a Kike recostado mirando hacia la puerta.

K: esteban porque entras así?, que es lo que escuchaste, vete!

No pude pronunciar ni una palabra, es como si me hubiera quedado mudo.

S: Juanjo será mejor que nos vallamos, y dejarlos hablar en privado.

K: no!, Sandra, Juanjo, no se vallan.

J: Sandra tiene razón, será mejor que hablen en privado.

Sandra y Juanjo salieron de la habitación de Kike y salieron del departamento, dejándonos a Kike y a mi solos.

E: Kike, entiendo si no quieres que este aquí pero, quiero que sepas que escuche todo y… es tan patético

K: lo se, es patético, pero si es todo lo que me quieres decir ya te puedes ir…

E: no Kike lo que me parece patético es que no me lo hallas dicho antes-

K: por qué?

E: porque tu también me gustas Kike, desde hace muchos, por ello es que te pedí otra oportunidad pero saliste antes de que te acabara de explicar por qué quería otra oportunidad

No sé por qué, no sé como pero no podía esperar, me acerque más y más hacia el, no pude evitar mirar sus labios y ahí fue cuando sucedió lo que había estado deseando desde hace tiempo, probé esos labios, esos labios que parecían tan suaves como la seda, sabían a chocolate y algo como salado, esto era por las lágrimas que salieron de aquellos ojos color marrón irresistibles, lo más extraño es que no se apartó como yo pensaba, el respondió el beso, nos separamos en busca de aire y pude verlo a los ojos

POV: KIKE

Pero que es lo que e hecho, bese a esteban, que hago, que hago, aunque… siempre existe la opción de volver a besarlo… no! o sí?

K: Esteban…yo

E: antes de que digas algo… Kike, quieres, ser, mi, novio?

Debo admitir que esto me tomo por sorpresa.

K: yo…yo…yo

E: por favor Kike quiero que seas mi novio

K: si, si esteban quiero ser tu novio

Esta vez fui yo quien comenzó el beso, sus labios sabían cómo a avellana eran tan suaves, como quisiera poder quedarme así para siempre, solo había un problema, el oxígeno, estúpida necesidad de respirar, en fin nos separamos y nos recostamos en mi cama hablando de cosas sin importancia, ahora estoy completamente seguro de que Esteban era de confianza y decidí que podría confiar en el y contarle todo lo que se, (espero que no sea un error)cuando estábamos a punto de caer rendidos en mi cama quite uno de los engranajes que tenía mi cama para que no pudiera replicarnos a una forma adulta, me recosté más cerca de estaban y el me cubrió con su brazo mientras en otro estaba bajo su almohada y nos cubrió con una de las cobijas de mi cama.

**Que es lo que pasara al dia siguiente? Tendrán que esperar el siguiente capitulo…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuando Karina hable solo escribiré "Ka"**

**El papa de Kike "Pk"**

**El papa de esteban "PE"**

POV: KIKE

Me desperté y pude sentir el brazo de Esteban y lo separe lentamente para no despertarlo, me levante de la cama para notar que aún estaba vestido con la misma ropa de ayer a excepción de mis zapatos, me dirigí hacia e baño, tome una ducha y me vestí esta vez con una ropa diferente, cuando salí del baño me di cuenta de una cosa ES MI CASA!, bueno eso era obvio, solo que ayer al caer dormido no pensé en los problemas que podría traernos a Esteban y a mí, a Esteban por no llegar a su casa con su padre y en mi caso por quedarme dormido con Esteban, lo único que me podría salvar de esto es que mi papa haya salido a correr y que Karina aún no se hubiera levantado.

Ka: buenos días Kike

Mierda!, supongo el destino no está de mi parte hoy

K: buenos días.

Ka: oye Kike, te sientes mal?, estas sudando y no suenas muy bien.

K: si estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.

Ka: no lo creo, tal vez deberías de faltar hoy a la escuela hermanito, deberías de descansar un poco en tu cama.

No puede ser no recordé que hoy era lunes y tenía que ir al colegio, será mejor que Karina no entre a mi habitación, o no ya es demasiado tarde Karina me está llevando a ni habitación.

K: no! Me siento bien solo baja y yo te alcanzo en el colegio.

Ka: que me estas ocultando Kike.

Karina entro a mi cuarto, para mi sorpresa no había nadie ahí, será que había soñado que Esteban se había quedado dormido en mi cama?, de cualquier manera Karina no encontraría nada.

_Ouch._

Creo que ahí está Esteban, Karina se agacho hacia mi cama y levanto cuidadosamente…

Ka: Esteban!

E: hola?

Ka: Kike, que está haciendo Esteban debajo de tu cama?

K: se quedó aquí anoche

Esteban trato de salir de debajo de mi cama y como era de suponerse se dio otro golpe en la cabeza, me dirigí hacia el para asegurarme si estaba bien

K: estas bien Esteban, te duele?

E: no, estoy bien, solo duele un poco.

Ka: y tu desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Esteban?

Al escuchar esa pregunta no sabía si contestar "_da desde siempre solo que nunca lo demostré"_ o "_desde ayer que me beso" _ antes de poder contestar con cualquiera de esas respuestas, sentí un inmenso color rojo que subía por mis mejillas.

Ka: Kike creo que si estas enfermo, tienes un color de un jitomate.

Que me traje la tierra.

K: Esteban ayúdame

E: así, tienes razón Karina Kike debe de estar enfermo creo que iré por algo que le _baje _ la "temperatura"

Genial y ahora me va a dejar aquí solo con Karina, Esteban salió por la puerta, no sin antes tratar de pronunciar las palabras "lo siento", y se fue a la sala para buscar algo de medicina.

Ka: bueno ahora si explícame por qué Esteban se quedó aquí en la casa y aun mas importante en tu cuarto.

K: bueno es que… ayertuveunproblemaconEstebanyentonceselvinoaquialacasaentoncesescuchounaconversacionenlaqueyoadmitiaquemegustabaydespueselmebesoymepreguntoquesiqueriaandarconelyyoledijequesiynosquedamosdormidosenmicama.

Esa es la explicación más larga que he dado en mi vida y ojala no la tenga que volver a repetir

Ka: qué?

K: no lo volveré a explicar así que en pocas palabras Esteban y yo somos novios.

Ka: ok, y por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio, estoy muy feliz por ti hermanito, por fin encontraste a alguien aunque yo me esperaba que en el caso de que fueras gay te gustaría Juanjo nunca pensé que te gustara Esteban, pero igual estoy muy feliz por ti

K: espera no estas enojada conmigo?

Ka: no, porque lo estaría?

K: porque pensé que a ti te gustaba Esteban y que me arrancarías la garganta si supieras que el es mi novio.

Ka: claro que no, no podría hacerle eso a mi hermano menor, no sin un cuchillo.

Abecés no sé si Karina está jugando o simplemente lo asegura y eso es lo que más me preocupa de ella

K: oye Esteban ya se tardó demasiado, iré a buscarlo.

Ka: que sobre protector eres con tu novio hermanito.

Fui hacia la cocina pero solo encontré a un Esteban tirado en el piso, corrí hacia él y lo cargue hasta el sofá donde lo acosté y trate de despertarlo.

K: ESTEBAN, DESPIERTA. No puedo evitar estar demasiado asustado, por suerte para mi Esteban comenzó a abrir los ojos.

K: que te paso Esteban?

E: no lo sé solo vine por algo de hielo pero de repente me dio mucho sueño y caí rendido

Ya se lo que ocurrió, estas cosas me pasaban en los primeros días que comencé a dormir en mi cama, tal vez sea como un mecanismo de defensa o algo así.

E: no te preocupes, estoy bien solo me duele un poco la cabeza. Trato de levantarse y lo volvi a acostar

K: como no te va a doler si ya te has golpeado dos veces en mi cama y otra cuando azotaste contra el piso te traeré algo de hielo.

Fui hacia el refrigerador para abrir la nevera y sacar una bolsa con hielo que siempre tenemos en caso de emergencia, y se la puse en la cabeza a Esteban.

E: gracias Kike te amo.

Esteban acaba de decir que me ama, y yo estoy seguro que lo amo pero aún no se si es el momento para decirlo, qué más da si no es ahora cuando'

K:yo también te amo Esteban

Ka: si siguen asi y se besan voy a vomitar.

**Aquí es donde termina este capítulo ojala lo disfruten bueno quienes o quien lo esta leyendo y seguire escribiendo cada semana o menos pero esta vez lo aseguro **


	4. Chapter 4

POV: Karina

Aunque solo estaba jugando, Kike se lo tomo muy enserio pues puso una cara, que nunca había visto.

K: pues tendrás que aguantarte, aunque no te guste

Ka: oye hermanito era solo una broma, no te lo tomes muy enserio

K: lo siento

E: hay no mi padre me va a matar!.

Esteban se levantó rápidamente y tarto de salir, cuando Kike lo tomo del brazo, le dio la vuelta y le dio un beso.

K: adiós Esteban, nos vemos…

E: más tarde, nos vemos.

Después de que se despidieron Esteban salió del departamento y se dirigió a su casa.

Ka: lo dicho, hacen una hermosa pareja

K: hay ya cállate, oye en donde está mi papa?

Ka: A, el salió a correr temprano, hablando de papa, como le vas a decir lo de Esteban?

K: aun no lo sé.

Ka: bueno eso hay que dejarlo para más tarde, porque ya es demasiado tarde para ir a la escuela.

Con todo lo que había pasado se me había olvidado la escuela, sino llegamos y mi papa nos encuentra aquí en la casa nos mata. Corrí hasta la ducha y comencé a bañarme y me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela, cuando Salí de mi cuarto note que ya eran la 6: 45 así es estuvimos una hora y media hablando acerca del noviazgo de mi hermano, lo que significa que se levantaron a las 4:15, Kike y yo salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos deprisa hacia la escuela, vi mi reloj 6:50, 10 min. mas y no llegamos, corrimos hasta la escuela donde estaba Juanjo ya esperando a Kike.

J: rápido ya son 5 para las 7 vamos a llegar tarde.

Nos metimos a la escuela y fue cuando nos separamos

POV: Esteban

Después de que me fui a mi casa, llegue, me duche y desayune rápido, fui a buscar a Kike a su departamento pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna me dirigí hasta el lobby donde ya me estaba esperando para levarme a la escuela, llegamos a las 6:53, iba a esperar a Kike, cuando me di cuenta que faltaban 7 min. Para entrar a la escuela, me dirigí hacia el salón de clases y espere a que entrara Kike, para mi suerte él y yo íbamos en el mismo salón de clases, faltaban 3 min. para que comenzaran las clases y fui cuando pude notar que Kike y Juanjo entraron al salón y como era de esperarse Kike se sentó a mi lado y un asiento atrás de él Juanjo.

E: pensé que no vendrías después de lo de en la mañana.

K: claro que tenía que venir hoy hacen el examen de química.

E: claro, se me estaba olvidando que hoy era el examen

El profesor entro al salón e inmediatamente dijo que sacáramos un lápiz, pluma y una hoja en blanco. El examen fue como cualquier otro, y uno de los primeros en acabarlo como siempre fue Juanjo, aun no entiendo cómo es que se le es tan fácil entender la química, yo con trabajo recuerdo la simbología de los elementos químicos (**autor: lo siento si esto suena muy tonto pero es lo que he estado viendo en mi escuela)**, después del examen continuaron las clases como todos los días solo que esta vez, de vez en cuando le daba un beso a Kike, bueno solo fueron tres en todo el día de clases, por temor a que nos descubrieran, la verdad es que a mí no me preocupa mucho lo que digan los demás, pero lo que en verdad me preocupa es como lo tomaría Kike y lo que menos quiero ahora es que Kike salga dañado de alguna manera.

Cuando salimos de clases llame a mi chofer para decirle que no pasara mor mi, que esta vez iría con uno de mis amigos, colgó y fui hacia donde estaba Kike.

E: oye Kike quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Antes de responder volteo a ver a su hermana, Juanjo y Sandra

Ka: ve, nosotros de todos modos estaremos aquí un rato.

K: gracias, claro que me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi casa esteban.

E: genial, quieres ir directo a tu casa o tal vez quieras pasar por un batido a la cafetería?

K: no, estoy bien de todos modos tengo comida en mi casa, gracias.

Caminamos hacia el edificio 11-11 mientras platicábamos de cosas sin importancia como, nuestras películas favoritas, las de él eran de terror y a mí me gustan las de acción y suspenso, nuestro color favorito, el de ambos es blanco, y cosas como esas hasta que llegamos al departamento de Kike.

K: quieres pasar?

E: no sé si debería qué tal si esta tu papa?

K: enserio te da miedo mi papa?, vamos solo pasa.

Me tomo del brazo y me metió dentro de su departamento, no había rastros de su padre

K: ya ves, no está mi padre

Kike se fue a donde estaba su cocina y yo solo me senté en el sofá que estaba en frente de la televisión de 32 pulgadas

K: Esteban, si quieres puedes prender el televisor!

Me grito desde la cocina, tome el control y sintonice el programa en unas de las películas que estaban pasando y como las favoritas de Kike son las de terror puse una de ellas que se llamaba, "_algo te observa",_ cuando la película comenzó, pude percibir un olor que era delicioso y de inmediato vi a Kike con dos platos de flan, y me acerco uno a mi junto con un tenedor.

E: Kike este flan esta delicioso, donde lo compraste.

K: no lo compre, o hice ayer en la tarde antes de todo lo que paso, pero se me había olvidado.

Kike no quitaba la vista del televisor.

E: te quedo delicioso.

K: gracias, mi madre me enseño a hacerlo antes de que…

**( se me olvido mencionar que en esta historia la madre de Kike a muerto)**

Por primera vez vi que Kike quito la vista del televisor, lo que me dio a entender que su madre había muerto, él se acercó a mí y recostó su cabeza en el hueco que hay entre mi hombro y mi cuello, y pude notar que su visión se volvía cristalina, tome su barbilla y lo bese tiernamente en los labios.

E: lo siento tanto Kike.

K: no es tu culpa Esteban, las cosas solo suceden.

Seguimos viendo la película y a la mitad de ella Kike se recostó sobre mis piernas posando su cabeza en ellas para tener una postura acostada y yo solo seguí revolviendo su cabello mientras seguimos viendo la película, cuando menos lo supe Kike se había quedado dormido en mi regazo y al verlo tan tranquilo me comenzó a ganar el sueño y caí dormido

**Ya parece una costumbre de Esteban quedarse a dormir con Kike en su casa pero que es lo que se le puede hacer **


End file.
